


mob飞

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 红飞/欢飞前提的mob飞





	mob飞

　　快剑阿飞喜欢喝酒，这是江湖上的人知道的，无论好酒坏酒，难喝不难喝只要是他自己掏钱买的，他就不在乎，他只喜欢自己买的酒，这是他曾自己亲口说，别人亲耳听过的，他骄傲矜贵，父母身份不明但是从不允许别人侮辱他的母亲，他和小李探花李寻欢交好，还和武林第一美人林仙儿交好，但是这交好似乎是林仙儿单方面的。

　　因为如果林仙儿知道面前这个18岁的男孩没有信香气息不是因为是中庸而是因为漫长的分化迟迟没到来，那她怕是会大吃一惊的，年轻的男孩子不擅长对付女性，更不擅长对付林仙儿这样的武林第一美人的女性中庸，他的后颈上的腺体早早的性成熟了，可是却迟迟没来初潮，他打小就晓得自己以后得是个坤泽，虽然他不高兴，他觉得自己要是江湖上厉害的少侠，要非常厉害才可以，但是他母亲却是会抱着他笑的苦涩。

　　阿飞是个漂亮的男孩子，谁会不喜欢漂亮的男孩子？比如李寻欢就很喜欢这个漂亮的男孩子，阿飞也顺理成章认了小李探花做大哥，在阿飞掏心窝子一般的把自己是个还没分化完全的坤泽的事情告诉李寻欢这个乾元的时候，他看着李寻欢皱起眉头按住他的手满脸的忧虑。

　　“阿飞，你千万不要告诉别人这事。”

　　“为什么啊？”

　　阿飞不谙世事天真单纯，虽然不算良善之辈但却也非常容易上当受骗，他想起当初林仙儿欺骗他是多么的容易，李寻欢眉间忧愁无法散去甚至也叫李家的医生来瞧却愣是瞧不出半点事儿，阿飞只能笑着安慰李寻欢。

　　“没事儿的大哥，我决计不会将这说出去，别的人怎么比得上大哥，我只和大哥说过这事儿的。”

　　李寻欢叹了口气看着阿飞，悠悠然开口。

　　“但愿如此。”

　　阿飞这一日又买了自己爱的酒，他坐在酒楼窗边瞧着那个漂亮的女乾元孙小红依然的在说书，但是天机老人不在她边上后她一人倒是显得孤零零，阿飞喝了口酒眼中也闪过些落寞，他虽不清楚天机老人为何待他那么好但是他还是知道知恩图报，他会尽力的保护孙小红，叫她不受迫害。

　　阿飞坐在台下饮酒望着孙小红，也有人望着台下的阿飞，孙小红望着阿飞，另外一拨人也望着阿飞，阿飞似乎是因为看着孙小红一口一口的喝着酒反而没注意到今日的酒有一股怪味，阿飞忽的感觉到后颈腺体开始发热，虽说是没有信香和发情期，但是阿飞的身体是早就分化完了的，下体的雌穴是早就长好了只等一次初潮期。

　　而这晚来了两年的初潮期，却是在这酒楼里突然的到来了，他浑身燥热无力，孙小红想要上前去救出那坤泽却无法，她只能眼睁睁的看着一伙黑衣人掳走无力的阿飞，阿飞手里还紧握着他的竹剑，孙小红几乎能闻见他身上散发出来的浓重桃花酒的气味。

　　黑衣人搂抱着初潮期的阿飞，他手上紧握着他的那柄剑，身体却软倒在黑衣人怀里，他难耐的扭动着身体浑身战栗颤抖，他的蓝衣被人扒开扔到地上，坤泽颤抖着喘息着在地上扭动着，双腿交缠似是如此便能满足自己一般，未经人事的阿飞青涩的过分，乾元混杂的气息包裹围绕着阿飞，引诱的他满眼泪花无力反抗。

　　“好、好热……”

　　他抽泣着被乾元扣着腰跪坐在一人身上，他们仿佛是完全不怜惜坤泽一般的，直直便捅入了阿飞的雌穴内里，鲜血混杂着蜜液涌出穴口阿飞猛地睁大眼睛战栗颤抖着想要反抗，通红双眼里涌出泪花，他颤抖着想要抓住什么却被人嬉笑着塞了根性器到手中，他似乎是愣了一瞬然后恶狠狠的想要下狠手却被人掐住脖颈狠狠地又操进了他的嘴。

　　唇瓣被撑得大开，雌穴又被陌生人的性器插入，阿飞艰难的想要反抗却被人掐着下颚，他闻见更多的乾元的信香，初潮期折磨的他浑身燥热，他红着眼，战栗更甚。

　　阿飞几乎被初潮折磨的难受，没有人咬他的后颈，没有人插入他的生殖腔，他们只像是要折磨一下阿飞似的，将他压在身下，翻来覆去的玩弄，而此时阿飞穴里正夹着个缅铃坐在一尊情趣木马上，木马被一旁正撸管的乾元不断的推动着，而马上的坤泽啜泣着抱紧了马身前后穴口都被木制假阳具填满他哭泣着想要反抗却被乾元们玩闹一般的推上去。

　　已经三天了，整整三天他都被囚在这里玩弄戏耍，他的雌穴被触碰进入，后穴也被肆意的玩弄着，柔软的身体上留下无数印记吻痕，但是阿飞却只能啜泣着呻吟，因为情期的坤泽的本能，就是接受乾元的命令，他无法反抗自己的本能。

　　“下来吧乖孩子，给我舔舔鸡巴。”

　　阿飞颤抖着身体竭力的撑着木马下来，他摔倒在地上滚了一圈才尽力站起身，他屈辱的跪在地上，双膝无力只能一步一步的爬过去，有人用脚尖踩着他的臀缝，而阿飞就那么乖顺的起身去舔弄乾元性器。

　　“呜……”

　　“真乖啊。”

　　那人抚摸他的脸，属于乾元的气息勾引了他，有人触碰他的人身体于是他战栗颤抖，他已经没有办法思考了，被性爱折磨了整整三天的阿飞眼中空洞无神，这时突兀的门被踹开一把飞刀直直插入那嬉笑着掐着阿飞脸颊的男人脖颈中，阿飞似乎有些恍惚抬起头望了那男人一眼。

　　“……大哥？”

　　然后便就昏昏沉沉的倒了下去。

　　阿飞从没听说过小李探花也会杀人，但是却也听说昨日里小李探花杀了一群热衷玩弄坤泽的采花贼，阿飞微阖着眼卧在孙小红的膝上，脸色苍白唇色还有些不正常的白着，李寻欢一脸焦躁不安没了原本的那副温和沉稳模样，他实在担心阿飞。

　　孙小红望着阿飞的眼神也极其难过，阿飞扯出个似哭非笑的表情，明显是可怜的要命的模样，李寻欢望着阿飞的模样也难过，孙小红抚摸着阿飞的脸也难过。

　　“他们都死了，没有事了，阿飞放心。”

　　年轻的坤泽点了点头，又一阵的困意袭来，于是他便沉沉睡去了。

　　


End file.
